


Battlefield Confessions

by ipaintedafish (vairean)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Have I mentioned fluff??, Its pure fluff I swear, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vairean/pseuds/ipaintedafish
Summary: The unthinkable happens to Kenma.Prompt bytrash-by-vogue: You said “I love you,” when I was dead





	Battlefield Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A friend convinced me to write this prompt based on KuroKen but my angst-writing ability level is definitely in the negatives so here you go. A fluffy KuroKen drabble.

A sharp and clear female voice rang out on the field, “Kencat has died.”

This was definitely not how he expected the day to go. Kuroo froze in his position behind the car, not fully trusting his ears. He shifted his view to look across the desolated parking lot for confirmation. Kenma’s, or his common alias Kencat’s, unmistakable bleached blond hair and camouflage overalls lay there, his rifle next to him. 

The sight did nothing to convince Kuroo that Kenma had actually fallen; Kenma, the best long distance shooter in the whole region, the one who was probably the only hope their team had left, especially since Tora and Yaku hadn’t joined them on the mission. He could hear Inuoka yelling in his ear in similar shock. Before he had a chance to phase out of his suspicion that this was all just happening in his head, his vision went black. The sudden silence from his ear piece registered slowly as he blinked rapidly, attempting to adjust to the sudden change of lighting.

“Sorry.”  
He turned at Kenma sitting there in all his glory next to him at the latter's words. 

“Kenma…” Kuroo voiced, his words still laced in disbelief, “Did you just-?”

“Don’t.” The blond's sharp voice cut the air, his apparent annoyance softened by the visible red growing on his cheeks. 

“But Kenma, _you_ , the _undefeate-_ ” 

“Kuro,” Kenma interrupted, “I said don’t,” his eyes still pointedly fixated on the screen as he started connecting with the team again after accidentally shutting the game itself down. 

Kuroo dropped his controller and crept towards his small boyfriend, unable to resist the latter’s pouting face. His hand went around Kenma’s waist, pulling him into his chest, ignoring the shorter's attempts at wriggling away from his hand trap. 

Kuroo stared down at his boyfriend’s darker hair roots as Kenma slowly gave up on trying to get away from his lanky arms and just snuggled in. The red tips of his ear was just barely visible from underneath his blonde strands. Kenma has just redone the bleached strands of his hair but decided to keep the roots. Kuroo was not-too-secretly delighted about Kenma’s decision as it maintained the younger’s resemblance to a pudding which Kuroo absolutely adored. Over the one year that they’d lived together, he’d gotten attached to the darker roots he often got to rest his chin on. 

“Let’s take a break Kenma. I need more time to revel in this rare occurrence.” He drawled as he decided to rest his cheek on the younger’s hair, anticipating the complaint he would have gotten had he placed his chin instead of his cheek. Kenma just responded with an elbow into the taller’s stomach. He however complied and exited the game anyway. 

“We’re going with Golmud Railway next time.” Kenma stated, his steady voice giving no indication of his present embarrassment of surrendering his long term title as the only person Kuroo’s ever known to not die even once in a shooter (at least when playing around Kuroo). 

At the lack of response, Kenma lifted his gaze from his hands, turning slightly to look at Kuroo’s face. Kuroo’s clear and sharp hazel eyes met golden ones, almost contemplative. 

“Kuro?” Kenma questioned, surprised that the usually talkative one in their own little duo had been unusually silent for a while now. Kuroo’s eyes softened the longer he stared at Kenma. Kenma immediately turned back, shrinking further into his boyfriend’s hoodie, arms curled up into himself. Despite them having known each other for sixteen years, dated for two of those and lived together for one, the amount of adoration that filled Kuroo’s chest at the sight of Kenma never decreased. His little habits of snuggling up to Kuroo and curling up almost everywhere around their apartment like a cat was by far the cutest thing Kuroo had ever seen. 

More often than not Kuroo found himself coming back to the apartment after practice to a Kenma snuggled at the corner of their sofa sporting one of Kuroo’s larger hoodies. Although the younger was generally engrossed in his PSP, he always welcomed the athlete back home with a soft kiss. Kuroo also treasured the days that Kenma didn’t have morning classes. Generally, when the older got up early for his morning practice, Kenma woke up along with him, opting for early 8 am classes so he could leave the house with his boyfriend. However, on the few days that Kenma didn’t have classes until the afternoon, Kuroo got to see his little kitten snuggle up to him and clutch his shirt as to prevent Kuroo from leaving the bed. It was rare for the younger to show any form of physical attachment so he revelled in these mornings. 

Kuroo turned his head such that he could nuzzle into his adorable boyfriend’s hair. “I love you kitten,” he breathed out, the words merely a subconscious confession. He felt Kenma stiffen in his arms as the words registered in both their heads. 

Kuroo relaxed slowly, accepting the words as although they weren’t expected, they weren’t exactly false. Kenma soon followed after, uncurling himself from Kuroo. Kuroo whined a little at the loss of his boyfriend on him but loosened his hands anyway. Kenma’s searching eyes rested softly on Kuroo’s angular face. His lips lifted a little, shaping into what Kuroo could only classify as a Kenma exclusive smile as it couldn’t be replicated by just anyone. Kenma lifted his face a little, aiming to reach Kuroo to place his lips on the older’s cheek, only for Kuroo to meet Kenma half way through, placing his lips on his boyfriend’s. Kenma shifted sideways, tilting his face a little to prolong the kiss for just a bit. 

Kenma was the first to pull back and shuffle closer to Kuroo, resting his head on the taller’s chest. Kuroo happily pulled his arms around his boyfriend again. 

"Yep, definitely love you, your kisses and your cuddles despite the fact that you just _died_ on the most basic map in a shooter." Kuroo drawled teasingly, completely expecting and accepting the second boney elbow to his stomach of the day. 

“Love you too Tetsurou.” Kenma murmured into Kuroo's hoodie after a few minutes. “I’m still not going to go easy around you next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to end fics help. This is the first fic I've ever 'completed' anyway.  
> So it started out according to the prompt but I haven't written a cute Kuroken before so all my adoration may have spilt into the fic, whoops. Also, I apologise for any and all inconsistencies in the game scene description at the beginning. I haven’t really played a lot of shooters sooo … ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Scream at or with me on [tumblr](http://ipaintedafish.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_trashkings/) if you want to.


End file.
